Rin Nohara's Second chance of life
by ArtisticAnimeLover
Summary: Imagine if Rin didn't die. What would life be... Rin's running away from her past her attire life, But It just keeps catching up to her.
1. Chapter 1 - Who am I?

**Just a disclaimer I don't own Naruto, this fanfiction is not canon, answers it's about Rin. You will see OC in this fanfic! And if I get any of the names wrong I'm sorry!**

Chapter 1 - Who am I?

 **-Rin's POV-**

My story begins with me sitting on a bed, looking at the wall. I know that doesn't sound like much. But let me tell you where my bed is, and what I can see from it. This bed is right in the corner of the room only just big enough for it, and the bed is only just big enough for a kid my age. _What is my age...?_

I finally notice the dirty bandage covering my left eye. There was split-ends travelling up the sides of my slightly damp, long hair despite the hours I was stuck in this wet state, I just can't get dry.

The beeps from the clock were insanity, timing the waste of the precious seconds from this useless claustrophobic room. The room is locked shut and you need a special jutsu or something to open it. If you could open it, I would imagine there would be a long corridor with absolutely nothing in it apart the abyss engulfing your straight-forward mind. _Why am I here? Who am I?_

Questions kept coming back, haunting my very existence. My eye was dull; nothingness was the only thing keeping me alive.

The window is the size of the whole wall, made of special tinted glass that means the room stays the same temperature all the time. I know what is really there is just dirt, but the light in the ceiling bounces off the glass into my eye. So when I try to look out into the dark dirt wall all I can see is my reflection. That and the hairy grey varmint flapping about in the corner. A 'moth' is what they call this kind with antennae and spotted grey wings.

I try to ignore the fluttering noise above me and carry on with my daily routine. 'Bed', 'Chair', 'Window', 'My tattoo' - loads of words to say. You see, I know what the words mean. I know how to write them. I just can't say them. No more than the moth can. Not since I appeared here.

There's a blast of cold from the crevice of the door, and I shiver, feeling all of sudden very lonely. The most alone I've felt for a long time. Like I'm not really here in the room anymore, like I'm sort of floating about in space, cast adrift in the sky above. It's weird, but I kind of enjoy feeling sad sometimes because it's the only thing I can really do in this room.

The door creaked. My eye turns into a saucer as it quickly swings open, a ray of light flashes into my desolate eye; blinding it for dear life, a silhouette hovered over my poor defenceless body. ''You're needed...'' His voice amplified in my ear, joy swept over me like a giant hurricane of relief. _Someone's actually here._

Tears started to build-up in my eye, like a shard of glass; often it would happen in this room out of sadness and loneliness, but this time it's out of happiness.

His cold massive hand grabbed my hospital-like dress; It's light blue pattern was like a babies happiness. ''Where are we going?'' My voice was soft and a bit hesitant. ''You're going to find happiness,'' His voice was stern and deep but also fake. Everything about the answer was fake because in the end...

 **This world isn't beautiful!**

The scream tore through the many windows like a shard of glass. I felt my eye widen and pulse quicken. my heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. I screamed again, terrified. The blood drained from my face before I was even aware of making an unconscious decision. my legs were pounding furiously on the uneven surgery-like table, my ears strained from my screams. I'm in so much pain that my complexion is ashen, my natural golden skin has sunken in tone to something so lifeless, it scares me. My eye closes and I suck myself into a deeper place to cope. It barely seems enough my heart rate goes faster twenty beats per second. Every time a lightning shock would strike me, the pain is unbearable, unthinkable. tears like waterfalls. _This happens every day now. why..._

 _Why me...?_

 **-3 Years later-**

The gloomy moon floated above the great fog engulfing the dark forest. Its light was massive like a lightbulb fixed into the , that's was what I imagined. It felt like days since the experiments. The torture was a blur now, and so was my humanity. All gone down the drain...

I was stuck in chains like an animal, they didn't trust me at all for some reason, so they normally just insulted me every time they went past. No doors. No windows. Now way out. Every minute was hell. I hear the clock ticking by. it rings out, it's echoing penetrating the stillness of the air. Twelve o'clock. looking around all I see is an indefinite expansion of pure black space. You could run forever and never get anywhere never making any progress. No light. No shadows. Just the colours of empty black. Though there appears to be nothing but empty space around, to get the feeling of suffocation, like my lungs are craving in I am trapped imprison in my own mind. _Hello..._

I open my eye lids, A forest. Upon the forest floor lies trees of yesteryear, fallen storms long forgotten. Looks like the seasons have been harsh, stripping away the bark and outer layers, yet rendering them all beautiful. They have the appearance of driftwood, twisting in patterns that remind me of the seaside waves of the damp puddles in the underground cell; even the colour of the moss is like the kelp that sticks out of the wall from the corridor. They are soft, damp, yet my fingers come away dry. I tilt my head up, feeling my hair tumble further down my back; the pines are several houses tall, reaching toward the golden rays of spring birdsong comes in lulls and bursts, the silence and the singing working together as well as improvised melody. Before I knew it my feet have begun to walk, body and mind both an autopilot.

The river winds through the forest, welcoming stray flora that comes its way. It is part of this place, integral to life, yet also a thing onto itself. The river is always flowing, taking its willing passengers onward to the great ocean beyond. The edges tempts the rick soil to join the cold waters just as much as the humbles leaf litter that lies on top.

I start to whirl my head around when suddenly I hear a huffing noise, like a horse snorting. A cage appeared behind me. The cage had been something bigger than a hamster. So there had to be extra bars welded on in a nature fashion. The bars were wood with whirly patterns on it and the thick ones were steel. Some were almost straight, others at jaunty angles, but it looks like it works. It was larger than anything I've ever seen, so big that it dominated a corner of the forest.

A white horse with a dolphin-like head stood in front of me. It had 1,2,3,4... 5 tails?

 _Hello there..._

It's voice was polite like a mother.

 _What's the problem there little one?_

My eyes quickyly notice the worry in its eyes, it was so soothing, and it's tails stretched across the whole terrain. ''What are you?'' I suddenly face palm myself for being so impolite. It starts laughing.

 _I am the 5 tailed beast, but you can call me kokou, can you tell me your name?_

I sit down, ignoring the bundle of flowers beneath me. ''They call me Rin,'' I never want this dream to end, my face turns dark.

 _What's wrong Rin?_

It's face drops, interested, I notice it look into my eyes like its seen a ghost ''what's wrong?'' I repeat it's words. It lifts its hoof pass the bars, and points it to my left eye. _Take the bandage off and you will finally see the beauty of this world..._

My eye opens like a flashlight beam, the new temporal insert providing enough light to illuminate whatever I look at. I breathed as if no air would ever be enough, as if I were a drowning suddenly from the depths. I was on my knees, hands on the concrete floor, my hair sprayed across the ground. _Was that just a dream?_ My sigh was of a softly deflating; it was as if a tension had lifted yet me with a Melanchdy instead of a relief. _It felt so real..._

I elevate my hand to my bandaged eye.

 _Take the bandage off and_

 _You will finally see the_

 _Beauty of this world_

It's words echoe in my ear like a distant memory. _That was just a pathetic dream, dreams don't come true!_ I snapped a thought into my head, demanding for independence.

The door opened, a tall man walked into the room. He wore a black cloak with a symbol on the shoulders, 'It's time again,'' no... not again. I start to struggle like a fish in a line. His hand scared me as he reached for my very long hair. I lifted my leg and started kicking at him, I wasn't going to be tortured again.

no

NO

 **NO!**

My left eye suddenly goes golden, the bandage on my left eye suddenly rips off. A massive shockwave spreads throughout the building, the foundation ruined, the chains brake in half causing parts from the roof to collapse. Blood oozing from my eye. _What did I just do?_

The golden light starts to fade from both of my eyes. _I can see out of my eye? That's surprising._

When my mind has ceased it's unproductive buzz, I am able to start thinking the way out of this mess. If I try to run out blindly they will catch me, if I stay I'm good as dead, so I have two options; up or down. Down means I face the consequences and up is actually try to escape, I pick the up one.

I peaked out into the corridor, _why wasn't anyone there_? It was completely empty. The dark memories haunted my mind; walking through these corridors was nostalgic, the sound of chains dragging across the floor, hearing the screams of other children, it was a too much for me. _I should free all these children..._

Suddenly an alarm bellowed in my ear,

 **Warning**

 **Warning**

 **An escape is in progress,**

 **Pease get to your stations...**

 _Why me?_

I could hear heavy footsteps of large men echoing towards me. I quickly pivoted my foot around, the chains banged against the floor like two bells hitting each other.

 _Two bells hitting each other? Sounds fimiliar..._

I power down the corridor, leaving dents on the ground. I look around to see a man fast asleep in his chair, his hands flopping in his lap, his chin tucked into his neck. A card with a symbol stuck out of his pocket, that's the card to get in and out of cells...

I silently grab the card from his pocket, he mutters and stirs in his sleep, making me nervously step back. I start running again. My breath came in small spurts, hot and nervous. At my sides, pale fingers curled into sweaty fists, swinging forward as if it would make me faster. Behind me, I could hear the baying howls of the men and jeering shouts of my enemies. Mud smeared my sweaty face as sweat dripped from my mattered. ''Please god let me live,'' I cried out loud, throwing myself forward with even greater abandon. My lungs and heart pumping, but the air didn't seem to be enough as I sprinted forward, panic trembling in my exhausted limbs.

I finally notice the brick wall infront of me, _Shit I found a dead end._ A shuriken spun into the wall, ''you thought you could actually get away, PET!'' The man from before stood there, his insane smile erupted into his face. ''I wonder how many times I can make you beg for mercy?'' He smashed his hands onto the ground. '' **Earth style = Earth spike wall jutsu** ''

Spikes formed into the walls either side of me, they started to move closer and closer to me. I place my hands on the muddy wall avoiding the spikes, I thrust the walls away from each other trying to not get impaled.

 _'_ 'You should just give up while you still can, master would be angry with me if you died here,'' oh he's just a pawn...

I could feel chakra filling the walls; they came in faster and more stronger. My arms started to bend, I was loosing my strength, I stare straight at him, his smile suits his stone cold eyes. My life started to flash before my eyes, _though I don't really don't know my past..._

 _Rin you've actually got to hit me you know..._

 _I started to see a presence of a small boy, he had long, silver hair and a mask covering his eye and mouth._

 _Don't give me that face..._

 _He put his hands on my shoulder, His body started to fade out of existence, and said_

 _You have to fight to survive in this world, I know it's cruel but you have to, to protect your friends, that's what Obito would want..._

A thick pulse climbed up my body. Eyes round like balls. My hands crunched into a fist, Chakra started to leak into my fists. My feet compressed into a piece of crunched paper, a dent smashed beneath me. I got ready to spring.

The man stepped back nervously. I pull back and jump straight at him; the spiked wall behind me smashed together causing a shockwave throughout the base. I thrust my fist towards his face, and fling him across he corridor. _No-one is going to chain me down!_

My chakra started to build up again. I sprinted past him not giving him any eye contact. I could hear the reinforcements charging down the hall. I got myself ready to attack, all I was thinking was to fight and not giving up.

Shurikens were thrown at me; I raise my fists up to my head indicating I'm ready to fight. I spring up into the air towards one of the heavily cloaked men's I point my fists towards him; thrusting, powerfully, dodging all the shuriken they threw at me. The man dodged stepping back. I twist my body giving him a swift kick, he blocked, _DAMMIT I need more strength._

He threw a fist at me, but I can block to, I move my hands so I'm ready for the impact of the fist, and I violently force myself to block. I try again to turn around and kick him, we locked legs as we clashed. I finally found an opening as I swivelled my foot around and kicked him straight in the chest causing him to fly across the hall. He grunted in pain as he spit out blood, flying across the hall. The man laid still, unconsciously smacking his hand on his head.

'' **WOOD STYLE - WOOD DRAGONS JUTSU** ''

A whole flock of wood-like dragons appeared before me, their teeth were like stumps of wood, the wood creatures flu towards me. I somersaulted to the ceiling. Hit my feet perfectly on the wall of rock above me, and thrusted down. The dragons were too late to react because I banged the man on the head. The dragons evaporated into nothingness, I grab the man midair and step onto his face so I could jump over the army of ninja infront of me and sprint down the hall. Their eyes followed me as I flu above them. When I finally hit the ground I put all my strength into running, I bolted down the dark abyss, all the men followed man like dogs.

 _When there was some distance between as I finally lifted my head, I saw a little girl being dragged into the cell, she was drenched in blood from head to toe._ His attention drifted towards me, he instantly dropped the girl making her head snack onto the floor. Thankfully she didn't get a concussion. He repeated the hand signs the insane man used and smacked his hands on the ground. '' **EARTH STYLE - WALL JUTSU!''**

Dirt and grime started to lift from beneath the floor like a stone tablet inscribed with 'go away' or 'leave me be'.

The chakra sadistically left my feet and flowed into my fist, my sweaty fist squashed tightly as I levitated it to beside my head. Some bits of debris left my hair like a landslide. I growled as my fist left from beside me, I forcefully smashed through the wall. All I could see was the shock in his eyes as I charged straight at him.

The little girls eyes drifted up my body. Her eyes turned into spheres as I notice her short purple hair. Her eyes were beautiful green colour and her skin was a lushes tan. When I finally punched him in the face he grunted in pain. Blood dropped from his forehead. I dragged my hand away from his face and patted the girl on the head, a new smile painted itself upon her small face, rose-pink lips semi-illuminated by the dappled light.

I smile, '' it's alright now, your safe,'' she leans her head to the side and closes her hands, her smile still gleaming with joy. The barks of men started to catch up to my ear, I twist my head, I can see the silhouettes marching down the hallway. ''We have to go! NOW!'' Our hands collide with each other, I decided not to look at the girl as I already can picture her face right now because of her movements.

I dragged her down the hallway trying to avoid any ninja that might come our way but there were none, _maybe when the alarm said 'station' it meant to my cell or... to the exit. My heart skipped a beat. If that's it there might be an really powerful foe, Putting this kid in danger... No I couldn't think about that._

''Lady, we're going straight to the edge,'' I see a hand point to the direction we're running in, I lift my head, staring straight at a cliffs edge. We both hault right at the foot of the cliff, a couple of pieces of rubble rolled down. ''You thought you could actually get away, I've got something for you pet! This base is in the middle of the ocean so you could either come with me quietly or Comit suicide.'' I feel hands suddenly scrunch my dress, the fear engulfing this ones eyes was phenomenal. I kneel down before her, my hands drift to her hands and stare straight at her eyes. ''Don't worry about a thing,'' I push her back and stared intensely into his eyes. ''You don't scare me, I'm the master of this facility. You cannot defy me!'' He turned around and raised his hands to his mouth, his whistle reached to the end of the hall. Footsteps shook the floor as a silhouettes emerged from down the halls.

The lights turn on illuminating to silhouettes. Big, muscular tigers rampaged. The chains tied to them were held by four cloaked men, _they were like me, chained like that._..

''These are no ordinary tigers as you can see, their teeth are sharp like razors and can cut through anything with one single bite,'' Drool started dripping down their faces leaving a fresh pile of saliva on the ground. ''Let's see you get past this one...'' He manically laught as the man let go of the chains.

The tigers charged down the hall ignoring the 'master' of his place. The wind forcefully blew into my face making me have to grab the girl just in case she lost her balance. The tigers started to circle around us, grunting and growling. The man lifted his hand, silence...

Suddenly his hand flew down signalling to attack. I pushed the girl back and charged straight at them. I don't quiver in fear. I don't fret. _This is who I am, and you can't take this away from me!_

One of the tigers swiped at me, the power was unbelieveable, wind thrashing into my face. I pull my leg up in full force, it's face scrunched as I heard the dripping of blood. The tiger lost its balance and tumbled over. The other two tigers pounced; I wasn't moving at all till the very last second, I zoomed up the tigers back and jumped above Both of their heads. I spread my legs out while I impaled them with my two bare feet. The last tiger whimpered and scurried off...

I look around to find 'master' starring at me, astonished, sweat dropped from his face as he started smiling again. ''I'll take you down myself!'' He swing his cloak off revealing the massive scar going up his chest, he created hand signs really quickly and stopped at one of them. '' **WATER STYLE - WATER DRAGONS JUTSU!** _''_

Water dragons formed behind me. The dragons charged at me, I try to kick one of them but it failed as my leg went right through it. The dragon bit me and threw me causing me to slide all the way to the end of the edge. ''Are you alright?'' She ran over to me nudging me for an answer, I nod and stood up. ''you really thought you could kick water,' my foot was drenched. He raised his hand and pointed it at me ''get her my pets,'' they flu straight at me, I created a stance as I look around.

An idea flu into my head as one of them opened their mouth very widely, it casted its shadow across the edge, puddles formed beneath its transparent chin. ''WATCH OUT!'' The little girl screamed, scrunching her face together. A single tear escaped her bright, green eyes giving up her fake smile. I squatted as I leaped, I descended and tumbled, hitting my head on the floor like a Agile flower. The dragon roared in victory as he performed his final move, the others were celebrating. Ignoring the little twitch from my hand, _nevertheless it fell for it._

It started to construct a water ball in its mouth, _under the circumstances I guess it's the most powerful move it's got even so I've got it get this right until then._ He expanded his mouth as water leaked, every drop was a ticking time bomb for my insanity, consequently I had to keep my composure not making a move was a key thing right now. ''I guess it's goodbye, Rin'' He exaggerated the 'Rin' part in disgust, probably because he doesn't like it. In an instant chakra started to flow into its mouth, steam evaporated into the air. It suddenly bit down an released all of its chakra in one blast, everything went in slow motion as I used the steam to attempt to make a smokescreen. After that everything went silent, all I could make out was weeping of the little girl. A smile crept onto my face regardless of the situation; I darted through the thick steam, the air was moist keeping me more warm then before. Droplets formed on my pale skin sliding like sweat to the ends of my fingers.

A laugh cracked through the mist, a patch of pale skin illuminated like rays like an Red Cross on a map. I started to head for the man, the smile slowly faded as I punched 'master' right through his chest. Blood poured all over the floor. I pulled my hand back. His eyes, well for a lack of better word, were grey; I was struck by their coldness, like a stab of ice. Every detail in his iris so clear, so concise. For my lack of words, he was a piece of art that nobody could understand. He wasn't his usual self anymore, just an ash dying in a fire. Regret washed over me like the long slow waves on a shallow pool. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down my spine. How I now longed to go back and take a different path, but now that was impossible. There was no way back. There was no way to make it right. The remorse would eat at me everyday of my life now. I envied the pebbles, hard and lifeless, unable to feel the torments of life.

There was absolute stillness. No air stirred the grass, no clouds drifted above, no water dripped or flowed, not a sound to be heard...

When the guilt comes it takes me down the old familiar path, I want to refuse to walk it, pretend that I am the person I demand to be. _K-Kakashi..._ _I remember this feeling. A cold, small hand piercing my skin. I see a single tear roll down his face, no-one moved. K-Kakashi..._

I instantly snap back to reality. I notice the resemblance of this situation. _Maybe I shouldn't of done this._ He raised his hand shaking. His eyes stared me down like a wolf looking at his prey. After all this is all my fault. He latched onto my hair, I holler in pain, ''You thought you won this, but if I die here I'll drag you down with me!'' The water dragons accelerated to the sky, his chakra drained , you could see the twitch of pain through his eyes. ''I won't be taken down by you, **WATER STYLE - WATER PUNCH JUTSU** '' A massive fist was made as the dragons merged together, it stormed downwards like a large rock, steam leaked from it, _SCOLDING WATER!_

I turned, the little girl was frightened down to the very bone. I grab the girl and staggered to the edge, ''You can't get away!'' _He was right I can't!_

 _Fall in..._

What was that?

 _Trust me young one..._

I gulp as I closed my eyes and take a step back. Then two steps. ''L-L-Lady?'' Says the little girl. ''Trust me, close your eyes,'' I smile. I take a last step back, and as he lunges for my legs, shrieking...

We both fall back into the air...

Darkness enveloped me. The water closed in around me, filling me with deep dread. I didn't hold my breath. Red splotches danced in front of me and I couldn't remember if my eyes were closed or not. The coldness I had felt upon entering the water was completely gone. A desperate hot wave. Death came to me with the slow rattling gasps that had tried to take my life away once before. All I could make out was the little girl floating body, drifting away from me. Before I close my eyes I paint a smile on my face. _See you later little girl._


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hidden Ghost Village

Chapter 2 - The Hidden Ghost Village

* * *

 _''Rin! Do you think I'm gonna be a_ _good Hokage!'' The air was silent. My hair waved to the dancing beat of the wind. ''Yeah, I believe in you!'' a smile spreads across his face._

 _He had black eyes and short, spiky, raven coloured hair. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform and a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar and had a crest on the back. He also wore a white belt, sandals, a silver plate head band, and a pair of goggles with orange lenses connected to ear protectors._

 _''Rin follow me,'' He ran across the terrain. I was going to follow him but my feet were glued to the ground. The whole field crumbled into_ _nothingness, The boy paused and looked around, he wore a emotionless expression and he suddenly started to fade. When he was just an amber I felt lonely again. This always happens to me..._

* * *

''Lady...?'' A soothing voice echoed in my ear like a kitten's purr. _hu..._ My eyes slowly open, fluttering in agony as the sun's bright rays pierced my eyes. I suddenly jolt awake. _Where am I?_ The soft sky above, sharp stones under me and the clouds caressed with reflected light. The lacy waves are a drumbeat that echoes my heart, the breeze blows the pain out of my joints and all the while the bird's arc above, masters of the salty updrafts. _The ocean...?_

The ocean shore lies jagged, the rocky outcrops a torn piece of paper where they meet the rushing waves. **_You can't get away!_** _what the... Wait a second! I remember now!_ A hand wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me close, gently rubbing my arm. Despite the pain in my shoulders, it fluttered at the feeling of my body being pressed against something. Something sunk into the warmth of my side, it's touch made the air warmer somehow...

''Thank you...'' A tear erupted from her face. I wrap my arms around her waist, feeling her calm down instantly at my touch. I rub her tears away with my fingers and started rocking back and forth. _It's safe now._ The words echo in my ear. An avalanche of lavender-like hair tumbled down my skinny pale arm, it was almost like nothing as thin lines were lifted of my shoulder, she elevated herself from my embrace and patted her dress down as sand was stuck at the ends of her frayed hospital dress.

She grasped my leg. A shiver ran down me as something cold rubbed my ankle, my eyes wonder around for the cold sensation. I finally come across cylinder shackles placed evenly on my small ankles, which was stuck rubbing on them, the surprising thing about this was there was no rust covering the circles of metal as the tail-like chains were gone. _I could of sworn there was chains on it before, Why is there no rust anywhere?_

Her face turned dark as she hesitated looking at the shackles, pure water formed on her tanned eyelids making her smile crumble at her feet. I rise my head and looked at her nervously. ''What are you going to do now?''

gravity pushed her onto the floor, she compressed her legs like a squashed piece of paper and her head stared right out into the great blue ocean. The reflection of the sun shone down like holy rays. ''I don't know, I don't know anything of my past,'' The lone tear started to escape her luminescent emerald eyes. I moved my hand towards her face and wiped off any droplets of grief that tried to escape. '' It's alright! We'll start figuring things out but we need to go.'' I grab her hand, trying not to dig my nails into her delicate skin, and elevated myself from the ground.

We walk along the ocean shore, none of us spoke a word, both of us lost in our own torrid thought. The sand shifted unhelpfully underfoot, testing our agility and sense of balance. Once in a while the little girl lets out one of her flurry shrieks, most of them was because of the sharp stones poking out of the golden sand. ''I never got to ask but what's you name little one?'' ''I don't have one...'' she shot back like quick-draw but instead of a bang it was a very soft whisper. I place my hands onto her slumped shoulders, the impact jolted her awake from her sorry state.

''Then let's think of one,'' I held my hand up to my chin. my other one was placed onto my hip. ''Azumi!'' I bellowed, the birds started to shoot out from underneath the bushes carrying insects from their hard, sharp beaks. ''Azumi... what does that mean?'' ''Well it means 'safe residence', that means like a safe place or something like that. I can't really remember where I got that from though...'' She still looked confused but happy at the same time. ''Okay, What's my surname gonna be?'' I knelled down, our faces at the same length. ''isn't it obvious,'' My hand drifted through her lushes hair letting strands fall from my finger tips. ''Violet, Azumi Violet,''

her face lit up. ''What's your name?'' ''Rin Nohara.'' She let her hands drop from my waist. ''That's a pretty name!'' I nod and stand back up. ''we need to get moving,'' our hands collide again.

We finally reached a terrain of soil and dirt. Azumi was walking unusually slowly, almost robotically, as if her brain was struggling to tell each foot to take the next step. The woodland floor is a million hues of brown, more than Azumi's eyes can detect, yet they are there. The differences are magnified by the moisture, variation on variation. Mingled in are some stones, adding their greys to the mosaic beneath our feet. The trees are khaki over the bark, kissed with mass; on their shaded sides grows lichen as if thrown there like powdered paint, so softly green as to be close to white. I let her eyes rest on the tree, their bark scarred by forest animals seeking insects. Each of them is soft brown, their injuries mahogany and deep even where the light reaches them.

* * *

I sat watching the line where heaven touched the earth. My tired eyes witnessed the resounding glowing collision. sparks lit the sky and blood poured, as the glory of paradise descended further behind the seam of the world. I felt small as I glanced over my shoulder and saw my shadow slowly shrinking towards my body. I looked back to the line, only a few bright streaks remained to signal heaven's passing. The sun had set.

The heat from the campfire seemed to be sucked into the frigid air before ever reaching my cold hands. I added more wood and poked it with a long stick. It seemed to die a little as if unsure of itself, unready to devour the new offering. It licked at the new log like a nervous kitten and sent feeble sparks to die in the air. But after a time it found it's confidence and grew until the heat warmed me, orange flames celebrated with their wild flickering dance. I stared at the sleeping Azumi. I detected the soft smile spreading across her face.

My head lifts, the starry night sky glistened. A movement in the shadows has me frozen; it's no more than a rustle but in this failing light in my heart is on hair-trigger. More noises come. I take a step back and raise my hands to create a fighting stance. I crouch low, my lungs rapidly inflating and deflating with sweet rain-scented air. Minutes pass and what was the sun set was complete darkness.

Without warning two young bunnies dart from the bushes, One of them had a white under-tail bobbing furiously as it kicks at the muddy earth. The other bunny was as black as night, his raven eyes stared into the sliver bunnies eyes. His fluffy tail bobs up and down as he runs, seeking safety from the other bunnies tantrum.

Two more bunnies peeked from the bushes. The yellow bunny looked more mature than the others as it looked much older and the other one was a beautiful tan colour with dark brown splotches across its back. The fight halted as the black bunny just stopped, the silver tuft of fur had a scratch across it's eye; blood oozed from the desolate circles, The black bunny just left and the others. One by one. Eventually it was just the silver one, emotionless, staring at the bush for eternity.

The bunny was fidgety and nervous. I wrapped my hands around it's stomach and held him against my chest. In a split second it squirmed in my grasp and was furiously scratching my bare arm with it's silver legs. I screamed and squeezed him even tighter. He eventually calmed down and let it's body droop in my arms, I grasp my dress and started to ripping strands off, I wrapped them around the bunnies eye and placed him onto the ground. I watched it hop away at high speed and realise the 'thank you' in its eyes. Silhouettes hovered over the horizon like a family.

I feel this darkness come over me. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth but a blanket of coldness making me shiver. But somehow it's making my eyes feel heavier and heavier. I finally close my eyes and finally sending me into a dreamless night...

* * *

I heard noises vibrate in my ear. As I rouse from my heavy slumber the first orange hued rays of sunrise kissed the still dust laden rubble with the same loving care as the undertaker with recently departed. These soft rays that should have brought warmth to a new day only acted to solidify the reality of this world.

''Your awake Rin-chan!'' I saw a blur of purple in the corner of my eye, my eyes squinted at the rays of vibrant purple that illuminated the dark forest. ''What happened to your dress? It has ribbed ends everywhere,'' I can just make out the slight concern that engulfed her face. ''It's nothing, let's just carry on moving.''

From afar the mountain is a peak of snowy pines and the mountain path ahead was loose rock. the track snaked around the side of the mountain with a sheer drop to the right. The little girl stopped at the beginning of the track, she gulped, every bone in her body must of sensed the danger and how unstable the mountain ridge was. Rubble kept falling off the peak of the large rock like a fountain of dirt and debris. The rock was warmed by the caring sun that shone rays like a kind parent.

We walked, cautiously, across the winding path. The air started to collapse as our heartbeat was moving even faster, I could hear Azumi scrunching her dress. There was absolute silence between us. It felt like hours since we set foot on this nerve racking path but in reality we were only on it for twenty minutes as we were nearly at the end. At the end the golden rock merged into the fresh soil, it looked like a painting, beautiful colours were in harmony.

Azumi eagerly ran ahead. I lifted my hand to grab her but it was too late, her foot stamped on the edge of the steep hill. The ground crumbled from beneath her skinny foot, her body twirled and jerked as she fell. The wind in her face must of made it impossible to breathe, she must be suffocating from the pressure of the wind. I spring from the edge and lunged as I drag my feet from the side of the deadly hill, burns from the friction of the mountains finally spread across my feet like a deadly virus.

I decided to ignore it, Azumi was more important right now. I extended my arm from the mountain and tried to grasp her dress but I was too far away, I scan the area. I saw a pile of leaves next to a large oak tree. I lunge deeper gaining more momentum and more energy to spring, when I was finally faster then her I left the hard rock and jumped into the lavender hair girl. Forcefully, I push us two into the leaves creating a loud sound. **BANG!**

Rubble instantly fell like a landslide, the birds fidgeted from within their nests, animals scurried from beneath the bushes. A couple of trees collapsed onto each other. I lift my head up from the delicate leaves, Azumi did the same, we both had bits of broken off sticks in our hair with cracked rocks too. ''Never do that again please...'' she shook her head and glanced away from me. Her eyes shot open.

On the crest of the hill were several silhouettes, wolfish. Two stand almost statue-like while the others tumble about, pulling one another over. When the foremost wolf howls they all stop, drawn to join in like they have been invited to a family feast. Together they fill the still air with their "singing." Their eyes were filled with hunger and rage as drool started to pour out of their mouths. The alpha wolf looked at us with a keen eye. we both instantly stood up and started to run.

It didn't take long for the wolves to catch up with us. our rasping breath steamed in the daylight and our throats was parched from thirst. I heard the quickening thud of wild wolves as they began to approach us. I could hear my heart thumping in my head and my legs began to quiver like jelly. Azumi tripped over a tangled mossy root and the earthly ground rushed up to her face as she thudded to the ground. _She's going to die… She's going to die_. Those words choked my mind as I struggled to unfold the roots. The pack of wolves slowly made their way up to our limp shaking bodies. Azumi let out an icy scream but only emptiness left her dried lips. The leader of the pack began to approach us, bearing its sharp teeth and thirst for blood.

I was finally able to unfold the roots. Azumi gave me a panicked look as she got up and just bolted it down the path, I followed, eventually with some miracle the wolves lost interest and went back from where they came from. I stop and place my hand onto a thick tree trunk gasping for air, my lungs felt like they have shrivelled up like raisins. Without paying attention, my hands drift around the trunk like they had a mind of their own.

A sting of pain shot up my hand as I felt a liquid run down my pale skin. Sharply, I pull back my hand to find a red substance pouring out of a cut. I Look around the trunk to spot a disk sticking out of the hard oak tree but it had sharp bits all over it, _wait... is that a shuriken?_ I twirled my head around instantly, my eyes turn to saucers.

Shurkiens were left piercing the defencless trees, kunai scattered all over the ground. _this must be an effect of a battle or something and judging by the marks this must of been recent..._ ''Wow, what is this?'' Azumi looked like she saw a ghost as her eyes wondered around. ''This is a ninja battle,'' Her eyes grew ten times the size it's suppose to be. ''REALLY!'' Her voice echoed throughout the forest hitting every corner of the precious wood.

''We should look through this stuff and take some stuff with us just in case,'' we start to look around, in the corner of my eye I saw two fanny packs dangling from the sharp branches of the driftwood tree. I jump from the rock beneath it and swung from branch to branch until I reached my destination, fortunately there were no holes in them, I lock one tight around my waist pulling the belt to the very end and twisted it to the side of my hip. I twist around and throw the other fanny back towards Azumi. She did the exact same.

I go back to collecting items. I pick up all the weapons and place them in my fanny pack, sharing them with Azumi of course. We both notice the cloaks that were hanging onto the rocks for dear life. we both grasp them and wrapped it around our small body, using a kunai, we both cut the bottom bits that were dangling under our feet. Bushes started to rustle.

From the shadows came a wolf pup, it had a pelt like a Siberian Husky. it's body hunkered low to the ground. Azumi watched, her own limbs frozen in place. Despite its proximity there was no sound, it circled left rather than coming directly to us. It started to get excited. The pup was nothing like its kin. Instead of being aggressive it was as docile as a dog. Whatever gene it needed to be an alpha wasn't there. When Azumi approached the pup rolled onto it's back, tail wagging. Azumi reached out an hand for it to sniff and it sprang up, pushing it's weight onto her. Azumi smiled.

''Okami!'' Azumi called struggling to get out of the pup's brutal hug. _Okami...?_ ''Rin-chan can we keep him!'' I sigh and gave her a quick nod, _I knew this would happen..._

* * *

We finally found our way again. The path was now a mixture of concrete and gravel, _not bad for bare feet except... IT'S BOILING HOT!_ The sun scorched the path causing hot waves to erupt from the ground, sweat flowed down our face like a never ending waterfall. _These cloaks don't help, THEIR BLACK FOR CRISI SAKE._

A hand tapped on my shoulder. Quickly, I turned around. Azumi pointed something out that was beyond the hill, I saw a silhouette of a village on the horizon. A smile formed across Azumi's face as she and Okami bolted towards it. I could barely keep up with them as their small legs strode across the boiling path.

When we finally got to the village mist started to engulf our surroundings like the silence that had taken over. A gust of dry winds through the maze of ancient houses where windows have long shattered in the weakness of their structures and rotting boards, some broken, others hanging trying to cover the empty eyes of every abandoned home. Doors hang on the few threads of their hinges and groan with pain at every sway. Weeds socialise across the cracking asphalt of every path, gathering and laughing at us, the lone pedestrians, as they try to weave around the catching fingers with every step.

''well, this place has seen better days,'' Azumi mumbled. _she has a point but it doesn't seem... abandoned_ '' **HELP ME!** '' A scream cracked through the mist, it pierced into my mind echoing in my brain. Me and Azumi swivelled to the direction of the sound, Okami sniffed the air. We all ran, feet kissing the land. The village was a maze of narrow winding paths, as complex as the heart. The streets were the veins, paved with dark red stones, and the people were blood.

Once we made it we saw two ninjas wearing animal masks. We also saw a women with her child, holding onto each other for dear life. ''You defy us! You get killed!'' they point their kunai's at the little boy causing a scene in the middle of the massive pavement, the crowd just watched, their faces all dark. Little bits of water dripped down the boys face as one of the ninja hovered their Kunai over the boys head ready to slam into the forehead. ''someone please save us!''

I swiftly appeared next to the ninja, I grasp his arm and intensely stare ''Sorry but I can't let you do that...'' Anger flared into his eyes like a blazing fire. I was clam, content I wasn't going to show any fear. ''And who are you?'' the annoyance in his face was uncanny, the crowd stepped back astonished. ''You don't need to know that, but what you do need to know is how to go away.''

''You watch your mouth BRAT!'' The other ninja was female, a very aggressive ninja. She pulled out another kunai and spun it around. ''You should watch your attitude!'' She burst out of anger like she was constipated. She swiped at me, I dodge obviously, letting her glide straight into an opening for me. I ram my fist straight into her chest making her spit out blood. She collapsed onto the floor. The man ran straight into the fray , I jump behind him midair. I slam my foot right into his back nearly braking it, after that everything was silent. I felt arms wrap around me. ''Thank you!'' gasps were heard amongst the crowd.

''Is everyone alright?'' Everyone nods robotically. ''You had to do that didn't you?'' Azumi puts forth, I just smile and look away from her. The little boy squeezed me tighter, I needed a desperate gasp for air. ''Takeo, stop squeezing her, you'll kill the poor thing,'' Takeo ran back to the women in disappointment. ''I'm so sorry for him,'' I elevate my hands and started to do a waving-motion, Vigorously.

''No it's alright really!'' A hand grabbed my shoulder, laughter spread throughout the crowd. I wore a puzzled expression. ''Stop being so modest!'' You could hear Azumi's sweet, joyful laughter from a mile away, it would echo through the streets and into each and every house, and would cheer everyone up.

Takeo sprinted away from his mothers arms and instantly drags me out of the crowds circle. Azumi notices and follows. We soon end up outside a broken down bar, the door swings open. A old man steps outside, he had ragged clothes and had white tied up hair. his face was grouchy. ''Who's this?'' His voice was croaky, he choked on every word her said. ''This girl saved us from two ninjas!''

I heighted my hand to the back of my head, blushing out of embarrassment. ''Don't say lies son, no-one has ever had the guts to-'' ''It's true Hisao, please believe us,'' her voice was soft as a kitten, and as radiant as sunset.

Silence filled the area for a moment then evaporates into fin air as Azumi bellows answers Omani starts barking down the path ''Wait up!'' She halts and takes deep breaths. ''For a kid you sure run fast,'' There was a slight annoyance in her sigh that really got to the kid because- ''well you should get faster you old hag!'' ''Takeo!'' The womens voice was firm. Azumi and takeo's eyes stared intensely into each other, there was no blinking. There was no movement.

''So anyway why were those ninjas attacking you?'' Her face looked back at me her eyes slowly drifted to the ground. ''I'll tell you inside,'' The bar curves into the room, dark in the barely lit room. Through the windows, the diamonds of lead planes, trickles the swallow light of the street lamps. I leaned on the bar, my brown hair lying over one shoulder of my cloak. The women walked behind the counter and started to rub the bear cups with a cloth, the rusty sides indicated that they weren't new.

''It all started 3 years ago, it was just a normal day. I was walking along the path when suddenly I heard a scream, So I ran towards the piercing noise to find a mountain of corpses. Blood was all over the ground. A large group of ninja was just sitting on all of them. They said that they run this village now and if anyone defied them they would die,''

I notice the slight tear form on her eye lids. _Something must of happened..._ ''why didn't you just leave?'' A stick banged on the floor like thunder. ''Because of the mist, the mist has been here for centuries. Once you enter you can't get out. That's why this place is called the hidden ghost village,'' the old man stuttered. ''You can't see the mist on the outside but when your inside you definitely see it, isn't that right?'' The old man sat there, dominated from the profound sadness, fatigue engraved on his worn face. _Those ninja weren't wearing a head band so they can't be from the top villages. Though they would have..._

''Do you know if there's a leader or something?'' Her hands started to tap on the counter like she was on autopilot, the rhythm was like a heartbeat dancing to the silent tension that was forced upon this slightly broken down bar. The tension was abundant, not giving up on it's one chance of freedom to condemn the sadness that was leaking into her.

The women stuttered like the sadness was seeping into her throat hiking her very existence away. ''Myuo...'' The women had all emotion like wet concrete, her facial muscles just as loose. There was no anger, no sadness, no joy or resentment. She never even appeared bored as she kept on cleaning the rusty cups, that was at least something.

''Myuo?'' Azumi glances upward, her mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. Her eyes were fixed on the women as the lady twitched with dullness. Hisao stepped forward. ''Myuo is the person that started this whole shenanigans,'' he twisted around looking towards the wall, he weaved some patterns and pressed his raisin-like hands against the brick surface. Symbols entwined vigorously across the wall like the wind dancing in and out of the croaky door, a stone door appeared. ''You'll be safe in here, thanks for your service!'' He bows his head and walks beside the women. Tears burst forth like water in a dam, spilllinng down her face. I turn around, _she's hiding something.._.


End file.
